Empathy
by The Halfa Wannabe
Summary: At a young age Naruto is captured and tortured by a villager. As he lay close to death, the demon within him grants him a terrible and powerful gift, the ability to transfer his every experience with a single touch. No pairings yet, Full summary enclosed.
1. Chapter 1

Empathy

At a young age Naruto is captured and tortured by a villager. As he lay close to death, the demon within him grants him a terrible and powerful gift, the ability to transfer his every experience with a single touch. He is left to grow up without knowing the touch of another, to forget the feel of skin against skin, and to know, that for him, any hope of a family, has been destroyed. In this environment, Naruto must grow, in this environment, he will become anathema to his felow students. And in this environment, he must make his dream of becoming Hokage, come true.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Uhh" His head hung limply as he waited for what he knew would come. His eyes teared up. The man had seemed so nice, then, once they were in the store, he'd knocked him out.

The door opened into the small room in the slums of Konoha. He could smell it, the liquor on the man's breath, even if he didn't know the word for it, he knew it meant trouble.

His captor pulled a sword off a shelf too high for the child to reach.

Naruto's head rose with the scream ripping from his throat as he felt the sword rip through the ligaments that held his skin to his muscles. The man was slowly skinning him alive.

The man laughed at the child's screams. "Nobody's coming for you ya damned demon, nobody cares." The man took a can off the shelf and proceeded to pour a generous helping of salt into the wound that was already starting to heal.

Naruto screamed louder and louder until his vocal cords gave out.

The man nodded in satisfaction as he watched the skin continue to grow over the wound and the salt within it.

Naruto's silent jerks of pain brought him a few minutes of enjoyment before he started slicing into the other side of his back.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_The fox demon pushed his chakra out in large quantities, He panted with the effort of loading the boy with enough chakra to enhance his healing to the point needed, but he could feel it as his own legs went numb along with the boy's. He wasn't regenerating the blood fast enough._

_The boy was dying._

_**"How, how do I get him to stop, the seal's too strong, I can't get out. If only he could feel..." **The fox spirit smiled, a frightening sight to behold._

_**"If only he could feel what Naruto feels."**_

_The demon smiled again as he slowly split his chakra, and his concentration into the task of keeping the boy alive, and making sure the man would feel each cut._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto continued to whimper as the man cut into him. He struggled against the chains that held him still in the middle of the floor.

The man smacked him in the face as he tried to get away.

The boy barely noticed the pain, but the man started to scream in pain as each instance of pain and the few pleasurable moments overloaded his mind in an instant that seemed to last an eternity. Then he fell to the floor.

Naruto lay unconscious for a day while the man beside him blubbered, his mind, had someone with the ability to see it as such, would resemble old oatmeal, a soggy mass that could not possibly be a living being.

Then the Anbu made their way into his home to look for clues to the disappearance of the man. It was there that the man dressed in black, the man wearing an animal mask over his eyes, one of which came from his best friend, found the child and took him to the village leader, the Hokage.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The young boy had a blanket covering his upper body, he remained quiet though the Kyuubi had long since repaired the damage to his vocal cords.

The old man sat down on his haunches and placed his hand on the blanket covering the boy's shoulders. "Naruto?"

The small child flinched away form the contact, unwilling to look into the man's face. Sarutobi smiled sadly. "It's okay Naruto. It's over, he's never going to hurt you again."

Tears started to leak down his face. "And what about the next one?"

Sarutobi grimaced. Though he could not stop it, he knew of the overwhelming hatred toward the boy. He started to wrap his arms around the child in an attempt to comfort him. And his wrist brushed the boy's bared chest, and the pain began.


	2. I like the word monkey

His head lay pressed flat against the pillow as his drool gently pooled before soaking into it.

_RIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIING_

Naruto sat up in bed with his drooping eyes revealing how sleepy the boy still was. He yawned and slapped the button next to his bed. The flourescent lights hummed to life and the light blinded him for a second as it washed over his abnormally pale skin, soon the blankets were at the bottom of the sheet as Naruto, nude as the day he was born, started to stretch.

After a quick shower he started to get dressed, first, a pair of boxers, which were quickly covered by dark blue shorts. Then a a pair of dark red pants and a similarly colored long sleeved shirt. He quickly pulled on a pair of socks, pulled on his combat boots, and pulled on a pair of gloves with steel engraved with the Konoha leaf symbol on one, and various symbols emblazoned in steel on the other.

He cracked his neck and started to pull on the full face mask which covered his entire face until all that showed was a small circle of skin around his eyes.

Then for the first time, he walked over and up the small set of steps, he twisted the metal ring above him, and opened the hatch on the heavy bunker he called home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

He walked into class and sat down in his usual seat. As the students filed in, they automatically started to take the seats farthest away from him, all except one, Sasuke Uchiha who sat down right in front of him.

Several girls looked from Sasuke to Naruto and back again before continuing to fill the seats away from the cursed student.

Everybody knew to stay away from him, Almost six years before the Hokage had been hospitalized for a week after mere casual contact.

Since then, none had dared to touch him. Not that there was a chance as his clothes had quickly gone from comfortable, to stifling. The Hokage had even given him his own home, far away from the noise of the city and completely safe, what he'd never mentioned, and Naruto had never pointed out, was it was to keep the citizens safe from him.

He sighed. He knew it hurt to touch his skin, which was why he had conceded to his current choice of garments.

His eyes blurred for a second before he forced the tears back down.

Finally the last stragglers came running in, shoving and insulting each other, until they looked around and realized, that they were too late to stay away from him.

He watched as Ino and Sakura tried to bribe, threaten, and in one case, even flirt someone out of their seat. He quickly looked towards the wall trying to remember that it was his own curse that caused this, finally, the two looked over at Sasuke, who due to his choice of seats, was right next to the one open space that was the farthest away from Naruto.

Though neither of the fangirls wanted to sit near the boy, they both wanted to sit as close to Sasuke as they could.

Eventually, Ino won by calling out to Iruka, Sakura had stopped fighting long enough to look as Ino stealthily slid into the seat.

Iruka was still two blocks from the school at the time.

"Gah, Ino-pig, you cheated."

Ino Yamanaka smiled, "Oh, really? Too bad." Her face took on a look of false sincerity. "But, we're ninja, we do whatever we have to."

Sakura nodded reluctantly and made her way towards the seat beside Naruto. She sat down, and scooted as far as she could away from the boy who showed next to no skin.

She listened and noticed a sigh right before he wedged himself in the corner as far as he could.

_Did he move to make me more comfortable? _She looked over at the form that hunched over the desk. "Weirdo."

Naruto hunched further over the table. _Always the same thing._

He looked up as Iruka walked into the classroom.

He smiled as he looked over his charges only for it to dissolve as he caught sight of Naruto's hunched figure. _Naruto.Maybe after today, you can gain the recognition you crave._

He smiled again. "Okay, here we are, the Genin Exam. Up to date, you've passed all the requirements for being assigned to a Genin team." _I hope they note I said team. _"Today's the final test. All of you must create three clones. Mizuki and I will call you into the room as needed, until then, stand in the hall."

The students started to shuffle out of the room and Iruka quickly placed a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto flinched away to Iruka's displeasure. "Reverse alphabetical order. You're first."

Naruto nodded.

Iruka sat down.

Naruto put his hands together in the proper sign to make a bunshin. Sweat started to cover his brow as three poofed into existence.

Iruka nodded. "Very good." Iruka proceeded to throw a shuriken at him.

Naruto quickly brought his hands together and substituted himself for a desk.

The Shuriken glanced off the desk and landed next to him. He noted it's blunted edges.

He looked over at Iruka who was smiling happily. "Congratulations Naruto, you passed."

He reached over to a table and handed him a headband before shaking his hand. "Now, please leave through the window." Naruto nodded as Mizuki quickly placed the desk back into position.

As he left, he distinctly heard the call for Sasuke Uchiha.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto lay stiff as a board on his bed as he stared at the ceiling.

He heard a buzz and looked over at the door before slowly climbing back into his clothes.

He made his way through the room and twisted open the hatch revealing the Sandaime Hokager, Sarutobi.

The older man let his taller frame fall through the hole and looked around before making his way toward the small sofa and sitting down. "So Naruto, I heard you passed the test."

Naruto nodded. "Yes Lord Hokage."

He smiled sadly. "You know Naruto, this is your home, you don't have to wear all those clothes if you don't want.

Naruto looked down. "Given my state, it is, common courtesy."

The Hokage sighed. "Naruto, there are some, peculiarities caused by your, ability. So I want to know, are there, any students in the class you wouldn't mind working with?"

Naruto looked at him in awe. "Isn't it, the Hokage's responsibility to choose the teams?"

The old man nodded. "Yes, but I wanted to hear it from you."

Naruto looked down. "It, doesn't matter to me."

The Sandaime nodded once again. "Very well. I'll be on my way. Naruto, good luck." He got up and made his way through the still open hole._ "You'll need it for the real Genin Exam."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As always, Naruto was there bright and early the next morning. Early enough to see the Hokage walk out of the classroom saying goodbye to Iruka.

He walked in with a curious face. "Hey, what was that about?"

The Chuunin turned to him. "Oh Naruto. Um, Mizuki tried to steal something from the Hokage's office. He was letting me know that this upcoming semester leaves me without him."

Naruto nodded. "Hope the traitor got his throat slit."

Iruka nodded his head in agreement. "Hey Naruto, since you're here so early, maybe you could do me a favor."

Naruto cocked his eyes. "What?"

Iruka pulled something out of his drawer and handed it to him. He coughed lightly as his cheeks heated up. "I, kinda got a date tonight. And I was hoping you could go pick up a bouquet I ordered."

If you'd been able to see his face, you'd have seen the young Genin was floored. _My teacher, has a date?_

Naruto slowly took the piece of paper Iruka was holding.

"Oh, and Naruto, since this is something extra, how about, oh, D-rank pay."

He realized the boy hadn't heard anything he'd said since the window was open and Naruto was gone.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: No, his ability is in no way related to Rogue's from X-men, though it's obvious a lot of you see it, it was not intended, second, to those few who asked, I have not DECIDED on pairings, that does not mean there won't be any. Also, someone asked about what happened to his skin, unless he's at home which is underground with flourescent lights, he's covered from head to toe, this is why he is so pale.

Here are the possibilities for this.

NaruTen

NaruShiz (big maybe on this)

NaruHarem )leaning towards this as I post this chapter)

NaruAnk (big maybe on this)

NaruHana

I already have a plan for a NaruIno (Drunken Sex ending up with Ino pregnant.)

NaruSaku _Betrayed:_ In progress.

NaruHina _Beast Brat of Konoha_: In progress.

Plans for NaruTem (Special jutsu that takes advantage of person's chakra affinity)

There is no voting, though I may have missed a pairing, if so, please speak out, thank you.

Oh, no NaruHanabi

My main point is I wish to stay close to his age range. Hence why Shizune and Anko are big maybes, and quite frankly I simply don't want him paired up with Kurenai, want to plan something special for her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto jumped from rooftop to rooftop as he made his way to the flower shop, one he was familiar with from one of his many trips past it.

After all, it was on his way to school.

He dropped off the roofs about a block away from the shop and made his way towards his target.

Ino looked up as the bell above the door rang. "Welcome to the Yamanaka flower shop, can I help you with anything?"

Her eyes then fell on the one who'd opened the door and she stiffened up.

Her eyes narrowed. "Naruto, what are you doing here?"

His eyes fell to the ground as he heard the hostile tone she had barely tried to conceal. He handed her the slip he'd gotten from Iruka.

Ino looked down at it. "One bouquet for Iruka. Prepaid. Stay right here Naruto. And don't touch _anything_."

She slowly went into the back and searched among the shelves. Coming out she saw that Naruto was walking among the flowers, his fingers tenderly caressing them. Ino did a double take as she realized what she was seeing. _He's not wearing his gloves, oh god, look how pale his hand is, doesn't he ever take those off._

Naruto looked up and saw her staring at him, he quickly pulled his glove back on, and headed towards Ino holding out his hand for the bouquet.

Ino unthinking, slowly put it in his hand, sliding her own fingers across his gloved hand. He jerked away taking the bouquet with him, before Ino could register the movement he was out the door and on his way back to the academy.

Ino looked at the door. _He touched those flowers so delicately. _"Naruto, who are you?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto was at the window knocking when Iruka looked up. In his hand was held the flowers.

Iruka opened the window and grabbed the flowers. "Thanks Naruto, here." He threw an envelope with some money at his blonde student who deftly grabbed it. He opened it and saw the money before nodding at Iruka. He pressed his finger to one of the symbols engraved on the metal of his glove. A small poof of smoke later and a small frog-shaped wallet sat in his hand as he carefully put the money in it. Seconds later it was once again sealed into the unknown space where storage seals put things.

Naruto looked around the room. "So, who's the date?"

Iruka quirked an eyebrow at him. "You're, actually interested?"

The young man nodded.

Iruka scratched his face. "I doubt you know her, special Jounin by the name of Anko Mitarashi."

Iruka managed to make out a surprised expression through the cloth on Naruto's face. "That freak?"

The teacher looked at him. "What do you mean?"

Naruto looked away. "I've heard, stories, while out and about. Be careful."

Naruto went and took his seat when the students started walking in.

"Naruto, what do you mean, Naruto? Come on, answer me?" Iruka looked extremely worried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Iruka looked over the class, looking at the young minds he'd taught.

"Starting today, you're Genin."

"You represent yourselves, and this village."

"But you're also young, and the young get put in teams. So listen up, I will now announce your groups."

He started reading off the list until he reached team seven. "Team seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Chouji Akimichi, and Shikamaru Nara. Team eight is Ino Yamanaka, Naruto Uzumaki, and Kiba Inuzuka. Team ten will be, Shino Aburame, Sakura Haruno, and Hinata Hyuuga."

Iruka looked over the class. he noticed that two girls seemed to be very disappointed while looking over at Sasuke, and that Sasuke himself was showing a small smile far different from his usual smirk, as though he found some small amount of joy that no fangirls had ended up in his group.

"Now, your Jonin Instructors should be here shortly after lunch. So why don't you spend that time getting to know your new teammates. Have a good day." Iruka walked out of the classroom.

The class started to shuffle out of the room minus the three members of team eight. Kiba and Ino looked at each other then at their teammate. Both looked slightly upset.

Naruto blinked. "Don't bother trying to hide it."

Both reared back freaked out by the sudden words.

Ino studied him. She could see that through the clothes he had a decent body. But beyond that, she couldn't make out anything, her eyes traveled up him until she found herself looking into his eyes.

_Those, so blue, I've never seen eyes so blue._

Kiba looked at him. All he saw was Naruto, the kid who sent the Hokage to the hospital. It was no wonder he was freaked out.

"I know you're scared, they all are."

He got up, opened the window, jumped to a tree, and took off.

Ino stared after him. _Why did he sound so sad when he said that?_

She looked over at Kiba, and Kiba looked at her, his eyes focused just a little below her face.

"Keep staring at my chest and I'll neuter you dog boy."

Kiba's eyes quickly met her face as Iruka poked his head back in. "Is he gone?"

Both Ino and Kiba looked at their teacher.

Kiba was the one who answered. "Yeah, he is. Why would you even allow him to graduate? He's too dangerous. He attacked the Hokage and nearly killed him for crying out loud."

Iruka looked at him. "Kiba, you should never jump to conclusions. The Hokage, gave me special permission to reveal what happened."

"Naruto, is, a special case. He, doesn't trust people very much. And considering what happened, it's not surprising. You see, back, right before Lord Hokage was hospitalized, Naruto was kidnapped, by a villager no less, and tortured. The man, had been skinning him alive, Naruto's lucky to be alive."

Kiba and Ino looked slightly ill at the thought.

"During that time, he, developed an ability, it's still not certain, but, many believe that it's a bloodline trait. Anybody who touches his skin, gets, feedback, the complete and overwhelming experience of what his life has been up to this point in his life. And, to date, he has survived no less than four hundred and twelve seperate attempts on his life by various civilians and shinobi of this village. And that's, just what we know of. Given the number of accidents he's been in, more than likely, a good portion of those have been attempts on his life too."

Ino stared at him in shock. "But why? Why would you do that to a child?"

Iruka went to his desk and sat down. "I really can't tell you, some of them, were because of an S-Class secret that I'm not allowed to tell you, a good portion of the others were purely because of the Hokage incident. Naruto, needs friends, and I can't force you to be them, but, I hope, you can understand him.

Iruka left the room leaving the two students to their thoughts.


End file.
